List of SLAM Magazine cover athletes
The following is a chronological list of basketball players featured on the cover of ''SLAM Magazine, an American basketball publication. * Spring 1994 - Larry Johnson (1) * Summer 1994 - Shawn Kemp (2) * January 1995 - Shaquille O'Neal (3) * March 1995 - John Starks (4) * May 1995 - Tim Hardaway and Latrell Sprewell (5) * July 1995 - Michael Jordan (6) * September 1995 - Grant Hill (7) * November 1995 - Penny Hardaway (8) * January 1996 - regional/alternate covers: Charles O'Bannon or Allen Iverson (9) * March 1996 - Scottie Pippen (10) * May 1996 - regional/alternate covers: Jerry Stackhouse or Magic Johnson or Damon Stoudamire (11) * July 1996 - Michael Jordan (12) * October 1996 - Alonzo Mourning (13) * December 1996 - Shawn Kemp (14) * February 1997 - NBA 1996-97 rookie class (15) * March 1997 - Dennis Rodman * April 1997 - Grant Hill * June 1997 - Allen Iverson * August 1997 - Michael Jordan * September 1997 - Scottie Pippen * October 1997 - Stephon Marbury and Kevin Garnett * December 1997 - Rafer Alston * January 1998 - Chris Webber * March 1998 - Kobe Bryant * April 1998 - New Jersey Nets: Sam Cassell, Kendall Gill, Kerry Kittles, Keith Van Horn and Jayson Williams * June 1998 - Gary Payton * August 1998 - Michael Jordan * September 1998 - Michael Jordan * October 1998 - Chamique Holdsclaw * December 1998 - Penny Hardaway * January 1999 - Stephon Marbury * March 1999 - Allen Iverson * April 1999 - regional/alternate covers: Michael Jordan or Reggie Miller * June 1999 - Shaquille O'Neal * August 1999 - regional/alternate covers: Vince Carter or Paul Pierce or Jason Williams * September 1999 - Latrell Sprewell * October 1999 - Lamar Odom * December 1999 - Kevin Garnett * January 2000 - regional/alternate covers: Kobe Bryant or Shareef Abdur-Rahim * March 2000 - Chris Webber and Jason Williams * April 2000 - Vince Carter * May 2000 - regional/alternate covers Jason Kidd or Allen Iverson * June 2000 - Shaquille O'Neal and Kobe Bryant * August 2000 - Steve Francis * September 2000 - Shaquille O'Neal * November 2000 - Tracy McGrady * December 2000 - Tim Duncan * February 2001 - Stephon Marbury * March 2001 - Jerry Stackhouse or Rasheed Wallace * April 2001 - Michael Jordan (note: three different covers of Michael Jordan for ''SLAM #50) * May 2001 - Vince Carter (52) * June 2001 - Alonzo Mourning (53) * August 2001 - Chris Webber (54) * September 2001 - Shaquille O'Neal (55) * November 2001 - Allen Iverson (56) * December 2001 - Michael Jordan (57) * February 2002 - Elton Brand, Lamar Odom, and Darius Miles (58) * March 2002 - Kevin Garnett (59) * April 2002 - regional/alternate covers Baron Davis or Paul Pierce (60) * May 2002 - Kenyon Martin, Todd MacCulloch, Jason Kidd, Keith Van Horn, and Kerry Kittles (61) * June 2002 - Dirk Nowitzki (62) * August 2002 - Sebastian Telfair and LeBron James (63) * September 2002 - Shaquille O'Neal (64) * November 2002 - Tracy McGrady (65) * December 2002 - 2002-2003 NBA Rookie Class (67) * February 2003 - Kobe Bryant (68) * March 2003 - Gary Payton (69) * April 2003 - Allen Iverson (70) * May 2003 - Steve Francis and Yao Ming (71) * June 2003 - regional/alternate covers Jason Kidd or Chris Webber (72) * August 2003 - LeBron James (73) * September 2003 - Tim Duncan (74) * November 2003 - Carmelo Anthony (75) * December 2003 - Kobe Bryant (76) * February 2004 - regional/alternate covers Detroit Pistons or Phoenix Suns (77) * March 2004 - regional/alternate covers Karl Malone or Jermaine O'Neal (78) * April 2004 - regional/alternate covers Kevin Garnett or Allen Iverson or Shaquille O'Neal (for SLAM 10th Anniversary Issue) (79) * August 2004 - Dwight Howard, Shaun Livingston, and Sebastian Telfair (80) * September 2004 - Chauncey Billups (81) * November 2004 - Shaquille O'Neal (82) * December 2004 - regional/alternate covers Steve Francis or Tracy McGrady (83) * February 2005 - Allen Iverson (84) * March 2005 - Amare Stoudemire (85) * April 2005 - LeBron James (86) * May 2005 - regional/alternate covers Dwyane Wade or Ray Allen (87) * June 2005 - Vince Carter (88) * July 2005 - Ben Wallace (89) * August 2005 - Ron Artest (90) * September 2005 - Tim Duncan, Manu Ginóbili, and Robert Horry (91) * November 2005 - Steve Nash (note: two different covers of Steve Nash) (92) * December 2005 - LeBron James (93) * January 2006 - Shaquille O'Neal and Dwyane Wade (94) * March 2006 - regional/alternate covers Dwight Howard or Sebastian Telfair (95) * April 2006 - Allen Iverson (96) * May 2006 - Kobe Bryant (97) * June 2006 - alternate covers: Dirk Nowitzki or Chauncey Billups (98) * July 2006 - Greg Oden (99) * August 2006 - Michael Jordan (for 100th issue of SLAM) * September 2006 - Dwyane Wade (101) * November 2006 - regional/alternate covers Chris Paul or Gilbert Arenas (102) * December 2006 - regional/alternate covers Amare Stoudemire or Ben Wallace (103) * January 2007 - regional/alternate covers Vince Carter or Chris Bosh (104) * February 2007 - Carmelo Anthony (105) * March 2007 - LeBron James (106) * May 2007 - Allen Iverson (107) * June 2007 - Amare Stoudemire, Steve Nash, Shawn Marion (108) * July 2007 - alternate covers: Dirk Nowitzki or Shaquille O'Neal (109) * August 2007 - Kevin Durant, Greg Oden (110) * September 2007 - Tony Parker (111) * November 2007 - O. J. Mayo (112) * December 2007 - Kevin Garnett (113) * February 2008 - Kobe Bryant (114) * March 2008 - Allen Iverson, Carmelo Anthony (115) * April 2008 - LeBron James (116) * May 2008 - alternate covers: Michael Beasley or Eric Gordon or Derrick Rose (117) * June 2008 - Dwight Howard (118) * July 2008 - Kevin Garnett, Ray Allen, Paul Pierce (119) * August 2008 - Chris Paul (120) * September 2008 - Paul Pierce (121) * October 2008 - Michael Beasley,Derrick Rose,O.J. Mayo (122) * November 2008 - alternate covers:Kobe Bryant or Greg Oden or LeBron James or Dwyane Wade or Kevin Garnett(123) * December 2008 - alternate covers:Chris Paul or Deron Williams (124) *January 2009 - Allen Iverson (125) *February 2009 - Kobe Bryant (126) *March 2009 - Dwyane Wade (127) *April 2009 - alternate covers Brandon Jennings and Ricky Rubio or Lance Stephenson and John Wall (128) See also *SLAM Magazine's Top 75 Players of All-Time (NBA) SLAM Magazine covers